


your girlfriend

by BSnows



Series: lovebirds [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Love Week, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Frat Boy Clarke Griffin, Jealous Lexa, One Shot, Sassy, Sassy Lexa, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: [10:58 am] L.: I've been called worse.
  [10:59 am] C.: yeah? like what?    [11:00 am] L.: Your girlfriend. [11:00 am] C.: take your sassy and amazing ass out of my place orClexa AU where they're cute girlfriends and love each other but Lexa is also very jealous and sassy and Clarke is sorry af





	

 

> **[10:46 am] C.: do you still love me?  
>  **
> 
> **[10:47 am] L.: It's over. I'm serious this time.**  
>    
>  **[10:47 am] C.: like hell you are, i know you still love me**  
>    
>  **[10:48 am] L.: ...**  
>    
>  **[10:48 am] C.: she loves me so much she can't even type a decent text, oh lord**

Clarke takes a look at her girlfriend, who's sitting very close to her on the king sized bed that Clarke managed to buy just to have more space with Lexa. A smile curls Clarke's pink lips, she knew exactly what the expression on Lexa's face would look like after that defying text. It's a bold text, indeed. Lexa is very proud of her grammar and typing skills, no one is capable of saying otherwise.  
  
Except for Clarke, because sassy Clarke is sassy.  
  
Lexa has her brows frowned and her jaw is clenched. Oh, she's trying so hard not to look like she's hurt with Clarke's last text.  
  
And it's weird, but Clarke thinks that she's even cuter when she's angry like that. Especially when she's wearing her round glasses and her hair is pulled into a ponytail and a couple of curls are framing her perfect angel face.  
  
"Babe," Clarke tries, trying her best to sound like the most innocent person on Earth. "I'm sorry. I just liked her picture because we're childhood friends."  
  
Lexa puts her phone aside and crosses her arms, avoiding to look at Clarke or talk to her at all costs.   
  
She definitely didn't buy it.  
  
"Oh come on, babe, quit it."  
  
Lexa can't _fucking_ believe how big of a jerk Clarke can be sometimes, _and_ she acts like she's the one who's right.  
  
_Fucking incredible._  
  
"Ok," Clarke nods, accepting the fact that she'll have to make her jealous girlfriend love her all over again via text messages. "But just for curiosity matters: from 0 to 10, how much are you angry right now?"  
  
Lexa hesitates for a while, but she angrily grabs her phone again.

>   
>  **[10:50 am] L.: 16,2.**

  
  
"Wow," Clarke raises her eyebrows. "That's more than 10."  
  
Clarke stops to think about what she had just said and it makes her laugh at herself.   
  
"And that's maths, folks," she says to herself, mocking her own previous words.   
  
She hears a cute noise and it makes her look at Lexa. The brunette girl holds back her lopsided smile at the same second, still avoiding to look at Clarke.  
  
Because Lexa can't handle when she's cute too. 

>   
>  **[10:52 am] L.: You're right, Clarke. I love you.**  
>    
>  **[10:52 am] C.: a, ha!**  
>    
>  **[10:53 am] C.: how much do you love me? :)**  
>    
>  **[10:53 am] L.: Look at the stars and count them, that's how much I love you right now.**  
>    
>  **[10:54 am] C.: lexa it's morning**  
>    
>  **[10:54 am] L.: Exactly.**

  
  
_How dare she._

>   
>  **[10:56 am] L.: Oh, your face is cute when you pout.**
> 
> **[10:56 am] C.: you're so mean**  
>    
>  **[10:58 am] L.: I've been called worse.**  
>    
>  **[10:59 am] C.: yeah? like what?**  
>    
>  **[11:00 am] L.: Your girlfriend.**  
>    
>  **[11:00 am] C.: no you're right, it's over, we're over**  
>    
>  **[11:00 am] C.: take your sassy and amazing ass out of my place**  
>    
>  **[11:00 am] C.: stop staring at me, alexandria!**  
>    
>  **[11:02 am] L.: I would stop and get lost, if you let me. Your legs are still above mine.**  
>    
>  **[11:03 am] C.: there, you may go now**

  
  
Lexa dramatically breathes out and drags herself out of Clarke's bed. The blonde girl watches her with her brows frowned. But when Lexa gets close to crossing the door, her face gets soft again.  
  
"No, babe, wait."  
  
Lexa stops.  
  
She lifts her head a little bit and looks back at Clarke, trying her best to act like she's not happy at all that Clarke can't be mad at her for more than 2 minutes. "What, Griffin?"  
  
Clarke opens her mouth to say something, but she gives up. She plays with the hem of her boy shorts to avoid showing that she's a little bit embarrassed about always giving in first. "Are you going to the living room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh," Clarke says, and then she sighs.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nothing," she sighs again, turning her body to face the window. "It's just that... Oh, nothing."  
  
Lexa doesn't know why, but that sounded way too emotional to be just an act. She takes a couple of steps closer to the bed again. "What's wrong, Clarke?"  
  
After getting no response, Lexa starts to feel worried. They always play like this, they're always sassy with each other and it was Clarke who messed up earlier, why would she feel hurt at all?  
  
Why would she be like this after what _she_ had _just_ done?  
  
Lexa puts her knee on the bed and thinks about crawling her way to Clarke again. But she had a better idea that made her smile a little bit. 

>   
>  **[11:07 am] L.: On a scale of 1 to 10, how sorry are you?  
>    
>  [11:08 am] C.: 16,3.**

**  
** Lexa's small smile is now full and bright in her face.  

>   
>  **[11:08 am] L.: Good. I'm going to the living room because I ordered our lunch and it's being delivered in 20 minutes.**  
>    
>  **[11:09 am] L.: You better quit liking Niylah's Instagram pictures and come to the living room soon.  
>   
> **

Clarke gets distracted so easily because she didn't hear Lexa's steps or moves at all.  
  
When she looks at the door, Lexa's no longer there. However, her dark blue panties and gray tank top that are on the bed next to her glasses.  
  
On a scale of 1 to 10, how aroused is Clarke right now?

Probably a lot more than 10.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw pictures of sassy text messages on the internet today
> 
> [(i'm taking prompts here)](http://loupagneau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
